Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born May 19, 1972 in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Young Gohan in Dragon Ball Z and Young Goku in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - KO (eps4-6), Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Gender (2002) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2008) - Young Goku, Goku Jr. (ep64) *Dragon Ball Z (2000-2005) - Gohan, Angela, Baby Trunks (ep180), Chobi, Computer Voice, Director (ep6), Lady Reporter (ep213), Reporter (ep209), Spaceship Computer, Young Goku *Fruits Basket (2003) - Ari (ep21), Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Captain Faye Xin Lu, Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Alarm Clock, Chatty Girls (ep4), Classmates, Kimono Girl (ep4), Track Girls (ep2), Track Team Girl 2 (ep2), Waitress (Ep1), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Toriyama (ep29) *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Propietress (ep9), Royal Maid (ep2), Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002) - Female Voice, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Goku Jr. *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Young Gohan, Young Goku *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Cynthia Fulerton 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Gohan, Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - East Kai, Portly Lady, Secretary *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Teacher 'OVA - Dubbing' *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Eve (ep2) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (2016) - K.O., Red Action 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Gohan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Goku *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Goku *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Goku *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Kid Gohan, Kid Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Kid Gohan, Kid Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Kid Gohan, Kid Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Goku (GT), Kid Gohan, Kid Goku, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Goku (GT), Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Kid Gohan *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Kid Gohan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors